A Fun Birthday?
by xChiorox
Summary: Cody and Gwen now live next to each other since Cody moved. Now that they are near one another, will it turn for the worst or good? Rated M for violence and language. Cwody fic.


**A FUN BIRTHDAY?**

**I am making this Fan fic to two different fans that I am gladly willing to do the request.**

**Racin' Mason 24: Thank you for being a supporter of my stories. I am very glad to be doing this. I do hope that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This story also goes out to Mason, who was the one to give me the idea for it all. YOU ROCK MASON!**

**Tree Kangaroo: Thank you as well for being a supporter of my stories. You had asked for a request on fan fic involving it being Cody's birthday. Well, I am pleased to give it to you here and now, along with the help of Mason. Your welcome Kangaroo! Hope you enjoy.**

**This is a One-Shot between Cody and Gwen that might, in the end, turn out to be something even more. Read to find out!**

**Story… BEGIN!**

Ever since Total Drama World Tour, Cody's been getting teased twice as much as he was before the show. No one would think that the poor geeky kid would get it worse after becoming a star. But, sadly, that's how it happened. Now, Cody was in his room, holding a bag of frozen pea's to his eyes, which was now swollen from being hit at. The teasing had increased into physical violence. The amount of numbers against the poor kid was so great that the school really had no say in it and eventually let the bullies get away with it. This just caused Cody to go into an even more state of depression. Why had so many bad things happen after the show? Remember the show brought so many memories; some good and some bad. It was a curse that it had ended though. After it was over and everyone went their separate ways, Cody felt more alone than he had ever been. At least there, he could hang with his friends and be around his love, Gwen. Sighing, he just plopped down on the bed, still holding onto the frozen peas and grumbled.

"Cody?" He had heard a familiar voice. It was his mom. Sighing, he sat up and looked at her. "Sweetie, your father and I have decided that maybe… Maybe we should move… You know, get a new start at life. Maybe this way, the bulling would stop…" She smiled, hoping to reassure the kid.

Cody looked at his mom as if she was insane. "It's not going to stop. My name is known all across the globe. Where am I to go with a horrible reputation like this? Everyone just finds it fun to pick on me. Let's just face it; I'm doomed no matter where I go. God, why couldn't you guys just put me in homeschooling?" He asked in an angered tone.

His mom sighed and was about to speak before his father entered the picture. "Son, there is no going around this. We are moving. Your mother was just trying to cheer you up. And besides, I got relocated to another city in Canada. You're moving, whether you like it or not!" His father had said sternly before leaving, taking his mother with him.

Cody just groaned. He didn't want to move to another city with more teasing and bullying. He just wanted to hide inside his room. After some time in thinking about it, he started to think positive. Maybe there was someone who he could get along with. His smile grew. Maybe they wouldn't even recognize him. Maybe all he had to do was change his appearance and everyone will think he's some average boy. This had brought his spirits up as he started to pack his stuff into boxes.

About a month later, he was sitting in his parent's car, looking outwards towards the horizon. It was a rainy day and everything was gray. 'This is it' he told himself 'this is where you leave your old life behind and start a new one.' Even though he tried to stay positive about it, he couldn't change the sinking feeling of leaving his life behind. Yeah, he was taking all of his stuff with him, but… It just seemed like he had left a part of him behind in his old home… the home that he grew up in. From this, Cody had started to produce silent tears as he continued to stare out into the dark gray sky, feeling an empty void in his chest that seemed to never go away.

When they got to their new home, it was slightly bigger with another story. His parents had enjoyed it as they were already unpacking and having the movers put furniture in. Cody had been the only one of the family who hasn't explored the house. Sighing, he carried a small box with him inside the house. The box consists of his laptop, assorted games, a few books and four pictures. One being the whole Total Drama Island cast. The second being of him and Noah posing for the picture. The third was one from Total Drama World Tour where he had posed himself next a Gwen, who was in a bikini while she was sleeping. The fourth, and his favorite, was one of Gwen and him, both posing for the camera as he had an arm wrapped around her waist, her arm over his shoulders. This one had always made him feel at peace and happy.

While he walked around the house, he found that the upstairs bedroom was a lot better than the downstairs, causing him to instantly claim it. It was big with two windows. One facing the neighbor's house, the other facing the backyard. Putting his stuff down, he looked around. It was Orange, which he didn't like. He figured he was going to have to put a lot of posters to cover it up. He was already sketching out how his new room would look like when he heard his name being called.

"Cody! Come help us!" His father's voice boomed through the house. Gulping, Cody ran downstairs to his father, who was trying to pick up their brown couch. Nodding, Cody grabbed the other end and started helping him.

After a few hours, all the furniture was in place. Cody went back to his room to check out everything. His bed was in place against two walls where it was also located under a window. He had a black desk that was under the under window with some papers and pens on it along with his lab top and photo's. All around the room were different packed boxes that he still needed to go over, which caused him to groan. It was too much work and he was hungry. Sighing, he decided to do it later and go down stairs for a bite to eat. While down there, he noticed his parents were at the door. Getting closer, he listened onto the conversations.

"Well thank you very much," his father spoke in a gentle voice.

"Oh, my pleasure. I'm so pleased to have new neighbors on the block. I hope you all fit right in!" The feminine voice said pleasantly.

"We have a son if you would like to meet him," His mother spoke before turning around to get Cody. Once she turned, she saw her son staring right at her confused. "Ah, Cody, come meet our new neighbor!" She said happily, taking him to the door. Cody looked up to find a tall woman with a nice red suit on. She had brown hair that went to her mid back with bangs and black eyes that reminded him of someone…

"It's very nice to finally meet you," He heard the woman say, which caught Cody's attention.

"Huh?" He asked confuse before realization hit him. She watched the show and knew about him as well. Sighing, Cody nodded. "Thanks," he said with a fake smile. He couldn't get away from the Total Drama lovers.

"I bet my daughter would love to just see you!" She said happily, causing Cody to raise an eyebrow.

'Daughter? Oh, god I hope this isn't another crazy stalker fan…' he thought to himself before looking up at the lady. "Umm. When could I see her?" He asked.

The woman smiled "She's out today, but I'll tell her you said hello. Oh, I almost forgot. I have to go pick my son up. Here," she handed us a delicious smelling pie. "I made this for you guys. It's apple. I hope you all enjoy it." And with that, she left.

"She seems nice," Cody's mom said, closing the door.

"Yep, and we have an apple pie… Yum!" His father said taking it to the kitchen. "Cody, come, let's eat." His father said in a happy mood, causing Cody to smile and follow them. For the rest of that night, the family just sat around, talking and chatting. Cody was informed about the new school he would be attending the next year and how his father's work is even better than before. It was around midnight that Cody had finally retreated to his room where he unpacked his pajamas and laid in bed, thinking about how the day had been before sleep had overcame him.

The next day, Cody was given the task in giving the lady from yesterday a thank you basket. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to the other house and knocked on the door, waiting for the woman to answer. Instead of her, it was a boy, about 14, with a blue baseball cap on backwards. He looked at Cody before snapping his fingers. "You're here to see my sister aren't ya? Come on, I'll let you in." He said and walked away. With the weird invitation, Cody slowly walked into the nice, cozy house. Nothing stalkerish had came up, giving him a relaxed feeling before…

"Cody? Oh my god!" Turning around, Cody found his love standing there, slightly shocked, surprised and happy to see the geek. "My mom said it was someone I knew from the show but I didn't expect it to be you!" She smiled, hugging, who was now flushed and paralyzed by seeing the one he love in front of him. "How have you been?"

"Uhh… Umm.. I.. I've been good. Umm you?" He stuttered, trying to think of something good. "Umm… This is for, um… Your mom," he said, still nervous.

Gwen smiled "Thanks. So you liking the new place?" She asked. Cody just nodded. "Right. Well, I gotta go. I was just about to split." She said, leaving.

Cody had watched as she walked out of the house, waving at him, before getting the back of a motorcycle that looked to have... Wait... Duncan? She was still dating that punk? Cody groaned before leaving and going back to his house, locking himself in his room.

While in there, he had thought over and over again about how he was lucky, and yet, unlucky, to live next to Gwen. Lucky because she was his love. Unlucky because it seemed that she had still been dating that juvenile punk Duncan. Groaning, Cody just sat there, trying to figure out on what to do.

When he heard the motorcycle later that day, he left the house and ran over to her. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, or, something…" He smiled, very nervous at what was going to happen, what she was going to say.

Instead of blowing him off, she just smiled and shrugged. "Sure, if you want. I was about to make dinner. You want to join us?" She asked kindly.

Cody smiled and nodded. "Yeah, of course… Well, only if your mom would allow it…" He said, getting nervous.

Gwen just rolled her eyes. "My mom allows anyone to come over. I doubt that you would be an exception.

Cody nodded and followed Gwen inside the house and watched her make a nice Chicken Pot Pie. After some time during her cooking, her mother came home. "Hello Cody. How was your day today?" She asked him in a smile.

"It was good. Just settling in. It's weird, being my first time moving," he said and smiled. "Thank you for being so kind to me."

"Nonsense, you are our guest. Of course I would treat you with hospitality and friendship," Gwen's mom spoke with a smile.

"Ok, if you two are done, can we eat now?" Gwen asked, bringing the Pot Pie out from the oven. It was around then that her brother decided to join them.

It was a pleasant dinner, one that Cody enjoyed to the fullest. He enjoyed their conversations and they had said that they enjoyed their company. When dinner was over, Cody had offered to do the dishes, which he was declined in doing so by Gwen's mom. And when it was time for him to go, Gwen's mother offered Gwen to walk him home. Well, that is where they are at.

"Today was fun. Your family is very nice. I can't wait to come over again," Cody said in a happy tone, smiling at Gwen who was walking with him, looking slightly annoyed and nervous.

"Yeah, Cody, that's what we have to talk about. Umm, I really think you shouldn't come over anymore. Or even talk to my family," She said to the poor dumbstruck boy who was as confused as ever. "The thing is, if people start seeing me hanging around you, it will get worse with me and I don't want that. And, if Duncan knew about how you and I were hanging out, he would get furious. I think we should leave it as is. We were friends in Total Drama and nothing more and now that that is over, we don't even need to be friends," Gwen spoke sternly, trying to get Cody to understand.

Cody's eyes felt soar and heavy as he looked at his love. "But Gwen… I… I thought that we were friends… I helped you in Total Drama and… And…" He really couldn't control the tears that threatened to come out now.

Gwen nodded. "I know and I understand that, but that was for Trent. Now that he and I aren't even together anymore, I guess it doesn't matter. Anyways, it just feels too awkward being around you. Please understand, Cody, there never has been or will be a 'we' in anything," and with that, she turned and walked back to her own house, not looking back.

Cody just stood there for, what seemed like, the longest time before he realized that it was raining. He eventually had to come inside when his mom found him standing there and brought him inside. Everything that he did after that was just a blur. Eventually, he threw up everything that was in his stomach from the horrible feeling in his chest that he felt when they left his old home. Now, laying in bed, he stared up at the ceiling with empty eyes.

He was brought out from his attention when he heard a door open. Looking out his side mirror, he saw Gwen walking outside to her back yard to throw a bag of trash away in the bigger trash container. He watched her every move, feeling longing for her and needing her to say 'April fools' or something like that, but she never did. She just carried out her chores out like a normal teen. Eventually, she stopped and looked up at his window. When she realized that he was staring at her, she looked angry and actually stomped into her house, not going back out. This had driven him even more over the edge as he ended up crying himself to sleep.

For the past couple of days he had locked himself inside his room, not moving and not speaking, only coming out when he had to eat and use the restroom. He was just so depressed that he couldn't do anything, not even play his computer games. He had completely forgotten them as all he did was waste time, staring at the ceiling wall, replaying the scene with him and her that night over and over again, crying constantly throughout the day.

One day, Cody heard the motorcycle again and stood up, walking over to the front window just to see Gwen get on the back with her boyfriend Duncan. Cody's throat started to hurt as she started to sob once again before sitting down and taking out the razor that had soon became his best friend. It was the only think he would touch. Staring it, he looked at his wrist. He hadn't done anything yet, but it was so tempting to take the pain away.

It had only felt like a mere few minutes when he heard the motorcycle once again. Looking outside, he noted that it was night. Standing up, he ran downstairs and out the door as Duncan left and Gwen was walking towards her door.

"Gwen!" he cried out and stopped a few feet behind her.

She turned around and looked at him, completely annoyed at his presence. "Look, why don't you go out and find other geeky friends to hang out with?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I… I want to be friends with you. Why is that so hard?" He asked her, feeling his throat turn soar as the tear were building up.

"Listen, I have a good life. Don't start ruining it!" She yelled before slamming the door in his face. His had caused him to recoil and the noise and just slowly walk back to his house and in his room where he sat back down at his desk, looking at the razor.

"I… I guess you're my only friend now, huh?" He asked the metallic blade before slowly pressing it against his skin, feeling his body explode with multiple pains.

The next morning, he woke up from his desk. His wrist had long since stopped bleeding and dried up blood was on his arm. Groaning, he left for the restroom to wash it off, biting his lip at the pain that was generating off from the wound. As he was washing it, his mother had called up to him.

"Cody, guest for you," she said in a happy tone.

Groaning, Cody dried up the cut and walked down, not looking his best as he approached the door to find Gwen. Slightly shocked, he looked at his parents and bit his lip. "Umm, could we talk alone?" He asked them and, with nods, watched them leave the room. He turned back to Gwen who was looking slightly nervous. "Umm, hi," he said to her in a soft voice.

"Cody, I'm sorry for how rude I've been acting… It's just… I didn't want the teasing to happen again about you and me. I was just furious with it and when I was dating Dunkin, it had ended. So, like I said, I'm sorry," She said, looking him in the eyes.

Cody nodded and smiled sadly. "It's ok, I understand. I forgive you," he said to his love.

Gwen smiled at him. "Thank you, Cody, for understanding it. That was always the best quality about you," She said, grabbing onto his hands with a smile.

"OW!" Cody cried out, pulling his left hand back and cradled it against his chest. "I… My wrist is soar…" He explained to her.

Gwen reached forward, grabbing his wrist gently and looked at it to find the horrible gash. She looked stern as her gaze went to him. "You know, this isn't going to make me like you!" She yelled. "If you think that I'll like you because your emo now then forget it. I thought you out of all people would be different, but no, you're like the other stupid people out there who think that I dress like this because I want to fit in!" She spat at him before stomping off, causing Cody to stare after her, feeling his heart beat in his temple before he took two steps back and lost consciousness from the devastation.

Waking up, he found himself back in his room. Sighing, he sat up, noticing that his wrist was wrapped up tightly in white bandages. His computer had been taken away, along with his games. Groaning, he laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. "I knew this would happen. I knew all my stuff would get taken away if I did that but no, I had to cut myself anyways!" he yelled, angry with himself before he started to cry once again.

_You asshole!_

He sat up, knowing that voice, and walked over to his window to find Gwen yelling at Duncan.

"How could you do this? To me? With Courtney? You… You piece of shit!" Cody heard Gwen yell at Duncan again, who looked as though he didn't care.

"Look, babe, sorry but this is how it's going to be. I don't like you. And, honestly, Courtney has a better attitude than you," the punk said to Gwen, who looked to be now crying.

"Just… Just get out! Get out now!" She screamed at Duncan, who shrugged and hopped on his motorcycle, driving off, leaving Gwen all alone to cry her eyes out, holding herself as she slowly walked to her house.

Running out of his room, Cody noted that his parents were out and ran over to Gwen's. When he knocked, her mom answered. "Oh, I haven't seen you in a while. Come in, come in," she said in a pleasant voice.

"I… I need to see Gwen," he told her politely, and ran over to Gwen's room, where he had heard the crying. Knocking on the door, he had the harsh words of Gwen pierce through the wood.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"I… It's me, Gwen. It's Cody," I said, hoping that she would make an exception. Soon after he spoke, her stomping was clear as she reached the door, opening it with her hateful dark eyes glaring into his innocent teal ones.

"What the fuck do you want to mess up now?" She yelled at him, practically growling at him with hatred in her voice. "What else do you want to ruin?"

"I… Umm… I… I was wondering if…-"but he was cut off by her rolling her eyes.

"Leave me alone! You're nothing to me! Nothing but a little nuisance. God, why did you have to get involved in my life? It's because of you that my life went bad and it's because of you that Duncan decided he didn't need me anymore!" She yelled and slammed the door. "Do us all a favor and disappear!"

Cody stood there, staring at the door for a little bit before someone touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry about her. She's a little upset. She didn't mean any of what she had said," Cody turned to find Gwen's mom, trying to comfort the poor boy who looked to be on the verge of crying. "Come on, I'll make you some nice tea."

Downstairs in the kitchen, Cody was trying his hardest not to cry at what Gwen had said to him. His body shook as he took a sip of peppermint flavored tea. Once he had successfully done that, he placed the mug back down on the coaster and sighed, wrapping his arms around him, feeling alone and lost in the world.

"Cody, I'm sorry for her. She's never been cheated on before so, I doubt she knows how to deal with it," Gwen's mom tried to explain. "I know it's no excuse for her behavior but at least this way you know she wasn't being serious."

At this point, all Cody could do was nod. He was to afraid on what will happen if he had spoken to her. Would he start balling or would he just be mute and not able to produce one word? He was so hurt from what Gwen had said that he, himself, wondered what his purpose was now.

"Cody, when's your birthday?" The nice lady asked him. Cody just looked at her and breathed in, hoping he could control his emotions.

"I… It's on Tuesday," he said to her in a quavering voice, trying not to start crying.

"Well, have you thought about inviting Gwen? I know that I would, at least come. C'mon, how about you go home and start making invitations for everyone that you would want to be there," She said in a pleasant voice, causing Cody's spirits to brighten slightly. With that, Cody was feeling better. After the chat between him and the woman, Cody went home and started to make invitations for people he knew. Eventually, he convinced his parents to let him do eVites for all of his fellow campers so they could make it. Now, it was finally time to give Gwen hers.

Breathing, he was flushed up. It was a few days before the party and he had set everything. It was his birthday, how exciting! He fixed up the back yard to make sure it was presentable. Now, all he had to do was convinced Gwen. Sighing, he left the house and walking over to hers. Ringing the door bell, he waited. She wasn't still mad at him, was she? Her mom had said that it was only because she was upset that she took it out on him. Well, maybe it would be different. The card he made was beautiful, with black and teal swirls, mixed with a precious amethyst and white. It took him hours to make it into perfection for her and her only. He was proud and was hoping that maybe, just maybe, she would appreciate his artistic skills, even though they weren't as good as hers.

Finally, after what seemed forever, the door finally opened to reveal her, Gwen, his love. It was funny how, even after all that pain, he still loved her. He was just hoping that maybe she would understand that and find it in her heart to befriend him once again.

Looking up into her eyes, he was taken aback. She looked angry and… irritated. She was not happy to see him, from what he could see. "What do you want?" She asked in an angered tone.

"Uh, I was wondering if you would like to come to my birthday party. I invited a lot of people and was wondering that maybe you would come," he said, smiling his goofy grin, hoping it would cheer her up.

Grabbing the piece of beautiful artistic paper, Gwen looked through it, reading it all word by word before looking back at Cody and ripping the invitation in half. "Heh, who would go to a geek's stupid party? How pathetic, a stupid birthday party for a baby," She mocked. "It won't even be a good party, knowing that you threw it. It's probably just some stupid pervy geeky party where no one but you would have fun because all the girls would be in bikini's," she said in a stern voice.

"Gwen… I… No, it's not geeky," he tried to defend himself before she attacked once again.

"Well, since your not just geeky but stupid as well, let me spell it out for you," She breathed. "Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone." She growled each word out in a slow mannor, making it look like she was speaking to a special slow child.

Cody's chest was heaving as he stared at her. "You used to be so nice... What caused you to become such a bitch?" He asked with no emotion.

Some in Gwen snapped as she slapped Cody hard across the face. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! GO AWAY AND NEVER BOTHER ME AGAIN YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" She screamed at him before slamming the door in his face.

Now, it was his birthday. No one had shown up, nor had anyone called. His parents told him that they both had to go to work and had even forgotten to say 'happy birthday' to their only child. Now, Cody was alone, sitting in the back yard with the tables that were set out and the food that was ready to be consumed by many different guests.

He had checked his eVite and no one had VIP to come, everyone just blowing him off. Maybe Gwen was right, maybe… Maybe there was nothing for him to do, that maybe he was worthless, piece of shit. Cody continued to drink his soda before finishing the can and throwing it across the yard.

"FUCK! WHY ME? WHY ALWAYS FUCKING ME?" He shouted as he grabbed another can, full, and threw it at the fence, watching it explode and denting the wood. He had then started to bang his head against the table, cracking it.

"What have I ever done to deserve this? What did I do?" He cried out before sobbing, cradling his head in his arms as he knelt over the table. He hated everything and everyone. Noah hasn't responded to any of his emails, his parents were oblivious to their only child and now Gwen had hated him. Why does life always hurt the ones who do good.

Now his crying was bad, worse than the few weeks he had put up with Gwen's bull shit and his parents ignorance to their son's depression. It was just too much for him. He hated it all. Wished he was never on Total Drama and that he had never experienced love. All he learned from it was that it would fuck you up in the end.

During the whole time that he was crying, he hadn't noticed someone walking up behind him until the very last moment, when that person gently touched her back, rubbing in a soothing manner. Flinching, Cody sat up, trying to dry his eyes as he looked behind him to see Gwen, looking very apologetic and sad.

"What do you want? Now you want to come over here and start to hurt me?" His question was harsh, yes, but not as harsh as how she's been to him. "Haven't you done enough to prove your point?"

Gwen sighed and nodded before looking back up at him. "I saw you down here, alone, and sad. I felt… Bad," She said truthfully to the poor boy.

"Oh, so now its pity you're giving me?" He asked before sitting down. "Just leave me alone. I don't need to deal with you right now. You're not the only one here who has been having a shitty life since Total Drama. At least I didn't blame everyone else but myself,' Cody growled, glaring at Gwen. What she had done was so painful for the boy that it had almost broken his innocent personality.

"It's not pity I'm here to give you," She said to him before placing a small box on the table. "I'm here to celebrate your birthday along with the rest of your friends from Total Drama," she smiled softly to the boy who looked confused before opening the box. Inside was a nice round cake that had the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY written on it in blue. Under it had written LOVE, YOU DRAMA CREW.

"I was being a bitch to you, and I shouldn't have. I was just so caught up in myself that I hadn't even realized that I was blaming you for everything. I guess I ended up using you as my escape goat, "She whispered.

Cody nodded, sighing. "I can't stay mad at you," he said, rolling his eyes playfully at her. "I'm just thankful that we're friends now… We are friends, right?" He asked, slightly worried.

Gwen chuckled and nodded. "Maybe even something more. All depends on what you want, birthday boy," she laughed when he had blushed from embarrassment.

"That's good. But, one thing I don't understand is that why does it say 'love your drama crew?'" he had asked her.

Gwen smiled and faced the opposite direction. "Hey, guys, you can come out now!" She called out towards the side of the house. Within seconds, everyone from the Total Drama series, including Chef and Chris, were there, all holding a present with a huge grin. Even Heather smiled at the poor boy. "This is why we had put that part on the cake," Gwen finished.

"but, no one RSP. Why? I thought you all had thought that there was something better than come here," He admitted to the group.

"Um, I have about three days to think about how all of this went down. I made some phone calls and viola, the whole crew is here!" Gwen practically shouted, smiling and laughing. Reaching over, she ruffled the boy's hair. "I didn't totally forget about you and your party. Oh, and I almost forgot," Gwen held up a piece of paper that was taped from two pieces to one. It was the invitation that Cody had given her earlier, the one he spent almost all day on. "I love the picture by the way,"

Cody blushed before letting everyone go do their own separate thing at the party, eating food and chatting with other people. Eventually some people would come up to Cody to personally say 'happy birthday' to him, while other's gave him hugs and told him how happy he is and how it should stay like that.

After almost the whole time talking to Gwen, Cody left and started to chat with Noah, who had apologized for his absence. Apparently, Noah's communication system was shut down for another week, but said he would contact him the moment it came back up. Also, through this meeting, he found that he would be going to school with Gwen, Noah, Owen, Trent, LeShawna and Harold. He smiled at this, knowing that all of those people he was on god terms with.

It had been one of the happiest days of his life, feeling that the depression had been years ago, instead of days. Soon after, the cake was brought out and lit with candles as everyone insisted on singing 'happy birthday' to Cody. Flushed, Cody agreed and listened to them sing.

Once it was over, he blew out the candles and everyone cheered before taking a piece of cake for their own. Once everyone had gotten a slice of the delicious vanilla slice of cake, he sat down a chair along and at peace while he ate his peace.

"What did you wish for?" He heard a voice behind him and turned to find Gwen.

Smiling, he shook his head. "I can't tell you, remember? It's a secret. It won't come true if I tell someone," he defended himself as she just looked at him, a smirk on her face as she sad down next to him.

"I have a feeling that I might know what it is about," She s whispered to him before cupping his cheek with her hands. Cody was shocked and was about to ask what she was doing when she placed a quick peck on his lips, causing him to flush deep red. "I was thinking that, for my birthday gift for you, maybe we should give it a chance. What do you think?" She asked him before smiling.

Cody smiled. "I would like that, very much. Thank you," he said to the two before kissing her hand gently.

Gwen smiled at his formal gesture and made circular motions on his cheek by his thumb. "Did you get what you wanted for your birthday?" She asked him.

Cody nodded. "It was very close," he smiled before kissing her lips, a little longer than what she had giving up.

**There, what do you guys think? Took me a while to do this. I'm tired so if I made any mistakes, it was because I was the verge of sleeping that I couldn't tell what was going to happen.**

**Hope you enjoyed this and I must also say, Merry Christmas to all and happy late birthday to Manson!**

**R&R please! Thank you**

**Ok, I'm gone. Peace!**

**~Chi**


End file.
